Bubbles in Summer
by reddochu
Summary: It's just another time together in just another cafe. Just another memory they've talked about, just another short conversation like all the others.  They never last long enough.    Oneshot. Slight Lyra/Ethan


_Summer was the most beautiful season, where everything was so alive. Dark spots flitting across the sky, small creatures scurrying in the bushes, and bird songs filled the air with beautiful melodies. _

_Every child's wonderland. _

_Two small figures emerged from their trek up the side of the hill, hands clasped. One was a girl, her chocolate brown hair done in pigtails, and her golden brown eyes shining with curiosity. She was dressed in a loose white shirt that went a few inches past her waist, and denim short shorts, her pink flip flops making a soft sound as she walked beside her male companion. The boy had a yellow and black hat that was much too big for his head, his blackish-blue hair peeking out from under it. His eyes, though a dark blue, were still just as curious as hers. His red shirt was just the same as the girl's, save for the color. But he had comfortable black shorts, and in his pocket there was a bottle, though just a bulge on the outside. _

_They had come together to the top of the grassy green hill, where a lone tree towered above them and cast a wonderful shadow. Together, they sat down in the shadow, hands still joined, and the boy fished the bottle from his pocket. Triumphantly, he held it in the air- bubble stuff. _

_The boy opened up the bottle, dipped the bubble wand, and then held it up a few inches away from his face. After a pause, he blew a stream of air through his lips, and much to the delight of both children, a cascade of bubbles sprung forth. _

_Both children loved the bubbles. The way they carried rainbows in their fragile, perfect spheres, or how they seemed to dance in the air. How they rose in the sky, spiraling around, and after reaching the peak of their journey, they slowly floated down and popped, like clear fireworks drifting down. When there were bubbles that drifted too close to the ground, they delighted in the feeling of the bubbles' soft spheres popping against their skin. _

_Then floated down a bubble that rested on their clasped hands. Though it seemed an eternity that they gazed, mystified, at the bubble that did not pop upon their skin, but reflected a rainbow to their eyes, in truth it was only a few seconds. Then, that magical bubble popped, and they giggled as children do, before returning to their happy bubble-making. Sunset came too quickly for them, though, making them leave their little wonderland, impatiently but surely already awaiting their next day of play, blissful and unaware._

_Unaware that their wonderland would slip from their fingers two summers later, along with their childhood, their innocence. Unaware that two summers later, they would be seeing so much more than their home town and the towering trees around them, unaware that two summers later, they would see the world, and they would change it._

Within a small, cozy cafe was a strange- no, _unique-_ girl. Her almond brown hair was put up into pigtails that curled upwards, rebelling against gravity. She wore a black shirt, though it was only just visible under her red, long sleeve jacket, and overalls that reached midway down her upper legs. Upon her head was a white and (admittedly a bit ridiculous) 'poofy' hat, with a red ribbon and bow. This girl was known as Lyra, a pokemon trainer. _But! _She was no ordinary trainer, no- Lyra was the champion of Johto, and was at this moment leaning on a table, staring into space with her golden brown eyes, waiting for a friend.

"Hey, Lyra!" Came a cheery voice, snapping Lyra out of her daydreams.

"Hey, Ethan." Lyra beamed at him as she turned her attention to the aforementioned boy. Ethan grinned and waved, then pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

"I missed you, you big dope. How have you been?"

"I've been great!" Ethan replied, giving a big smile and a thumbs up, which earned a laugh from Lyra. "Really, though, it has been good lately. Marill's getting a lot stronger- not like I'll ever take the gym leader challenge. Not any time soon, anyways. But still."

"That's great!" Lyra exclaimed, pulling him into a hug. Ethan laughed and hugged her back.

"Maybe today we can have an actual _conversation, _and not just a short chat!" The brunette of the two exclaimed with hopeful eyes.

"That would be great! These meetings never last long enough." Ethan replied, pulling away.

"Excuse me, sir, madam." Said a waiter who had just arrived, clearing his throat. Lyra and Ethan turned their heads, then Lyra smiled sheepishly. Ethan just grinned at the man.

"What would you like to order today?" The waiter spoke in a rehearsed voice, but not impolite.

"Oh.. Um." Lyra bit her lip and glanced back at the menu, as did Ethan.

"May I please have a vanilla shake?" She asked the waiter.

"Chocolate for me." Ethan added. Lyra's smile turned into a full blown grin as she glanced at Ethan. Then, as the waiter left, she laughed.

"Same as always, huh, Ethan?"

"Not like you're any different!" Ethan retorted jokingly. "I guess we both haven't changed that much."

"True, true. How's Professor Elm?"

"Eh, he's okay. Buried in paperwork like always, but he's okay. How's..." He searched for a name(any name really, it doesn't matter), "Silver?" He regretted it, though. The name felt bitter on his tongue, and left an angry and hurt feeling in his chest. He couldn't stand the thought of that person near Lyra, and frowned.

Lyra, however, just giggled.

"Come on, Ethan, we both know you don't really like Silver that much."

Ethan clapped his hand over his chest in an exaggerated fashion, an expression of mock surprise on his face.

"You know me so well!"

They both laughed, and after that the waiter brought their milkshakes. The two thanked him, then sipped on their straws in a comfortable silence. Lyra gazed off into space, her eyes holding a dreamy look. Ethan pouted at this slightly, thinking that she was dreaming about some guy that was _oh so cute_!

Well, no, that wasn't really like her. But it could still be something along those lines, and so he continued to pout and unknowingly stare at her.

"Say, Ethan.."

"Huh- yeah?" He asked, caught off guard. Realizing he'd been staring, he quickly looked away, just the faintest trace of pink on his cheeks.

"Remember the first day we went and played on the hill? I think we were seven."

"Yeah, and _I_ was seven. _You _were still six and a half." He chuckled at her pouty expression. "But yeah, what about it?"

"Oh, uh- I don't really know where I was going with that. I just remembered it when I was daydreaming." She laughed quietly. "It was fun. Sometimes I miss just being able to sit down and enjoy the summer with you... And blowing bubbles." At this, they both grinned.

"Remember that bubble?" Ethan murmured. There was no need to specify which of the thousands of bubbles blown that _that_ bubble was. They both remembered, because for whatever reason, forgetting it was impossible.

"Of course I do." Lyra stated, as if it were obvious.

A silence drew out between the two as they both remembered once again. Both Ethan and Lyra held the same faraway look in their eyes, the same expression of deep thought(though Ethan was admittedly _barely_ pink in the cheeks).

_Pipipipipi!_

Ethan jumped a bit, startled by the sudden noise, and looked at Lyra, bewildered. She was smiling sheepishly as she held up her wrist.

"My watch." She said apologetically. "I have to go now, Ethan, sorry. Whitney has been pestering me for a rematch for a while. Maybe next time you can come with me though!" She smiled, fishing her half of the payment and putting it on the table. "After all, I'm sure none of them would mind my best friend coming with me. These meetings really _don't_ last long enough!Oh well. Love you, Ethan!"

She had stood up by now and pushed her chair back in as Ethan put his cup back on the table.

"Love you too, Lyra!" He waved at her, lips upturned in a manner that showed he wasn't upset. Lyra waved back and disappeared through the door, puffy white hat and all.

Ethan's hand fell to the table, and his gaze lingered over where Lyra had been. A sigh escaped his lips.

_"I love you too..."_

* * *

><p><strong>- My first fanfiction, so I'm not really sure of how good this is. Please forgive me if I have any run on sentences or other errors that annoy you. -<strong>


End file.
